


Fireworks

by Sapphire_One



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Gen, Miko being Miko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_One/pseuds/Sapphire_One
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, it was quiet before Miko showed up.





	Fireworks

All was quiet on base. Arcee, Optimus, and Bumblebee were all sitting around a large table that they had fished out of storage from the "Jackhammer" having a quiet conversation, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were in the training room sparring, and Ratchet was sitting on the reclined medical berth relishing the rare silence and polishing his prized wrench quietly, occasionally throwing a lazy glance at the monitors, which had no Decepticon activity what-so-ever. 

Then, without any warning, the silence was shattered with a loud series of deafening "pops." 

 

Bumblebee jumped and grabbed a hold of Arcee's neck, Arcee, being unable to hold his weight, fell over, the chair following her lead. Optimus, who jumped in his seat, had banged his knees and thighs on the underside of the table. He knocked over the table as well and yelped when the table fell ontop of the poor mech and was lying on the floor muttering profanities under his breath and holding his knee with coolant brimming his optics. 

Bulkhead and Wheeljack had run in the control room demanding to know what the frag that noise was, and Ratchet was on the floor as well yowling in pain because when he was startled by the noise, he jumped to his feet, dropped his wrench, knock an array of tools and needles on the ground, stumbled backwards thanks to the wrench he dropped, and landed, aft first, onto the dropped array of needles. Bulkhead, being the clutz he is, stepped on a welder that was dropped by Ratchet and activated it to it's highest setting, and burned Jackie's ped. Surprised at the sudden pain in his foot, he jumped into Bulkhead's arms. Bulkhead, surprised, stumbled backward slightly and slipped on another one of the tools that was scattered about on the floor. He grunted in pain when Jackie landed on top of him. 

The autobots laid on the ground in agony whilst the loud, offending noise continued. 

After a few agonizing moments, the loud popping noises stopped and were quickly replaced with the sound of pained moaning and a voice in the background.  
"Wow! That. Was. Awesome!!" Miko crowed. The autobots groaned at the voice. Miko caused that? "Can we light one more Fowler? Please?"  
A soft chuckle was heard. "No, not right now. If we light them all off now, then we won't have anything to light off tonight."

"Oh, alright. Just means I get more stuff to go pyro with tonight!" She chuckled evilly. 

The two laughed as the walked into the base, their arms loaded with bags filled with fireworks. But they slowly stopped when they saw the assembled autobots on the ground moaning in agony.  
"What's up with you guys?" Miko asked. 

"Did you not hear that awful noise?!" Bulkhead shrieked. 

Miko looked at the one of the bags in her arms and rummaged around and took out a small box and opened it. She opened another small plastic packet that was filled with little white paper balls. She took it and flipped it up side down and more loud pops filled the silo. The autobots winced as their servos flew up to their audios. 

"Did it sound like that?" She asked.

"Yes!" The autobots shouted in unison. 

"It's just a Black Cat firework."


End file.
